


A Winner Is You

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of Ichigo/Rukia, requested by enishi_sama on LJ.</p><p>First posted to LJ on Apr. 23rd, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winner Is You

"You know, you have the stupidest face ever when you come," Rukia said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Ichigo scowled at her for a long moment, sprawled back on his bed, her skin still glistening from the slight sheen of sweat that drew out goosebumps on her skin. She had a tiny, sharp, smirk on her face; clearly, she thought she'd won this one.

He smiled, showing teeth. "Rukia?"

"Yes?" Her tone was saccharine sweet. She even fluttered her _eyelashes_ , the bitch.

Slowly, he lifted a hand and pointed to the side. "You're sleeping in the closet tonight."


End file.
